


Safe and Together

by denna5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Another self prompt,  ways to say I love you.As we huddle together, the storm raging outside





	Safe and Together

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something, having a bit of trouble with my longer fics so have some fluffy Nat/Clint/Bucky

The mission went as smoothly as it could have, everything locking into place and they got out clean, it was just the trip back to the safe house that was the problem or more the feet between the vehicle and the door of the safe house.  The storm had come suddenly, water pouring down, and now all three of them are soaked to the bone but they are safe and unharmed and Natasha will take clothes soaked with water instead of blood any day .

“So glad I don’t have to stay on a roof in this.”

Clint says this as he starts taking off his shoes and Natasha just smiles at him a  bit as she starts taking off her own but it is Bucky who has already stripped more of his stuff off that  replies to what Clint had said.

“You and me both. Remember Chicago three months ago?”

Clint groans a bit as he starts peeling off some of his wet clothes.

“I was sick for almost a week after, not going to forget it anytime soon. And you kept pouring cough syrup down my throat.”

Those last words are directed at Natasha and she just gives a little shrug of her shoulders as she starts peeling off her own layers of clothes, Bucky  free of everything but his pants moving towards one of the other rooms.

“You don’t remember to take it unless you’re reminded. Want to keep you around for a while.”

Natasha says this simply and Clint gives a smile.

“Good to know.”

Bucky is back now, with some dry clothes for all of them and it does not take long to get changed into dry clothes.  They end up in the kitchen after a few minutes, looking over what they have in the cupboards and freezer and fridge.

“Hey, we got pizza. Let’s heat that up.”

Clint sounds so excited neither of them argue, they get the pizza in the oven and make some coffee and tea while it cooks. They end up on the couch all three of them , holding mugs of something warm, wrapped in a blanket  and this is not how Natasha thought her life would be like but she wouldn’t change it.  She sets her head on Bucky’s shoulder as Clint rests his legs across her laps and just soaks in their attention, soak in their warmth.

“You’re my boys, you know that , right?”

She says this cause she can’t quite say love you, still doesn’t think she deserves to say those words, but she knows that they know what she means.  Bucky places a kiss against her hair while Clint murmurs a few words while cuddling closer to her.

“Love ya too, Nat.”

It is a simple declaration of affection, more than she thought she would ever have and she just smiles and takes another drink of her tea as the storm rages out side and they stay safe and together.


End file.
